Turn of Tides
by shad0wcast
Summary: After acquiring a serious blow from an opponent, Ruka Souen suffers much pain and her life is being threatened. Akatsuki Kain then finds himself bargaining with the Dimensional Witch. With Ruka's life on the line, what would her secret lover give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Wishes, Desires, and Self-Sacrifices**

**A/N: **Done for the fans of the bittersweet pairing of Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain of Vampire Knight. I just wanted to say that I have never ever watched a single episode of the series and the only references that I have regarding the storyline is Wikipedia. YouTube has offered me clips as well so thanks to the site too. Also, this plot needed a crossover to be fulfilled and I have to admit again that I am not very much knowledgeable about Yuko aside from the fact that she is a witch who can grant wishes only for a price in return. So I am already asking for forgiveness with whatever inaccuracy this fic might give to you. And sorry too for the long note. (=.=V)

Oh, POVs are done in alternating Akatsuki, Ruka and Third's.

**Disclaimer: **VK characters belong to Matsuri Hino. Yuko Ichihara belongs to Clamp, whichever universe she may be.

**One: Worlds Apart Bounded by Desires**

The pain felt like a thousand-no, a million daggers piercing through my heart all at the same time. Seeing her in this condition, while I stand here plainly watching her, was the last thing that I have ever wanted to do. (Not that I wanted it from the start)

How did I allow this to happen? To her, of all people!

I should have been in her place. That attack was directed at me, actually. I was already bracing myself for the impact, for the pain, for the feeling of having that bloody liquid coursing through my body, burning my veins and muscles with every inch of its progress in its circulation inside my system.

I was ready for this situation but I wasn't prepared for what happened instead.

_Akatsuki!_

The next thing I knew…the arrowhead was lying on the side.

And she was writhing in agony and pain in my arms.

It was horror beyond all horrors. It was my worst nightmare getting alive. It was…the moment I felt like my world crumbled to pieces.

Why did this have to happen?

"Akatsuki," someone called from behind. Looking back at the source of the voice, I saw his clear blue eyes welling up in sadness as well. "You can rest. I'll take your post." He said, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. I looked back at the one on bed…and the feeling of unfathomable guilt and depression drenched me through.

"She isn't supposed to be there, trying so hard to fight for her life in this way." I muttered and leaned in to shove the small strand of her hair to the side. Her face, despite the pain that mixed with her features, remained serene and beautiful. "It wasn't your fault, Akatsuki. She went on her own."

"Shut up, Hanabusa. You knew well what happened. You _saw_ it." I hissed at him, my hands balled up to fists on my side to keep myself from attacking him. It was then that I realized how true his statement was.

She did went on her own, despite the danger that she would face.

Of course, she knew the consequences of her rushing to me.

The question now is…why? She could have just manipulated the enemy from afar. Why would she even bother shouting, which meant getting of the vampire's attention to her, and…do the unthinkable?

"…doctor tonight, right? Akatsuki?" Hanabusa's voice suddenly came in. "Oi, Akatsuki. Were you listening?" he asked and nudged me and I simply nodded.

If I could only turn back the time…

_Time_

If I could only take away her pain…

_Desires and Wishes_

If I could only…take her away from this difficult and tormenting world…

_Dimensions_

"Where are you going?" Hanabusa asked as I reached the door. "Cant I take a small walk?" I asked softly and left the room. I had no recollection of how but when I lifted my head, I was already at the school gardens. The day was halfway through already. Some faint clattering of the Day Class students was present but I was much more occupied with what happened to her than those humans.

Tch.

A soft breeze came in, the chilling December air getting crispier as the days passed. Soon, the school grounds would be quiet as students will have their most-awaited vacation. How much days were left?

Will she be okay by that time? I hope so…

Will she be able to join us on our own vacation back to our homes? I truly pray for that to happen…

Will she still open her eyes?

Please…make her…

I closed my eyes and for a moment, I allowed myself to be enveloped with the coolness of the breeze. It was growing stronger, actually, and I had to hug myself to keep myself warm. Eerie enough, I felt like there was something with the wind that kept on lingering on my body, like…hands, grasping me. I shook the idea away, reminding myself that it was utterly impossible.

_Impossible, you say? _Someone whispered so close to my ears that I felt the hotness of the breath.

Now that was _not_ impossible. I quickly opened my eyes and what greeted me was beyond reason and explanation.

I was suddenly standing…in a field, I think. Well actually, at the garden or whatever that has greens. There was a huge willow tree nearby, the drooping leaves rustling softly as that breeze blew in again. The grass beneath me were tall but not in the forsaken condition. The sky was a clear shade of blue, just like the skies outside the dorm.

In front of me was stood a house in ancient Japanese style and it looked empty. There was a single room facing me, with its door tucked in at the sides. The inside of the room was quite well donned. There was a single dresser with a tall empty vase, save for a stalk of sunflower that was slightly inclined to the left. On the center of the room was that small table. It held…a drinking cup and an opened bottle of sake. I looked around more, trying to figure out which road took me here. Maybe I was walking without much thought again. But to my surprise, I saw no roads or…pathway. Odd, I didn't see any fence or wall around so I figured that I was somewhere in the forests.

Which made no sense at all since I was at the Cross Academy gardens barely a minute ago.

"Barely a minute ago had three customers left. And now, here is another traveler from a faraway world. This must be my lucky day." I heard someone say. It was the same as the voice who whispered the impossible thing. The sound of ruffling clothes, as if they were being dragged across the tatami floor, came first before a black gowned lady with equally black eyes appeared at the side. Her piercing red eyes narrowed down on me. Instantly, I put my guards up.

"No need for that, Kain. I wont fight you." She purred. How did she know my name? Who is she?

She sat by the small table and poured herself some sake. At this time of the day, huh? Looks like a drunkard in style to me. She chuckled softly and played with the glistening liquid inside the cup. "I like that in style thing you're using to describe me." She said and sipped elegantly.

What? She can read minds?

"Yes, I do." She answered nonchalantly. She waved off her hands and focused on me. The background moved, like when you're switching channels on the television. An image of a barren land replaced the greenery. The sky turned to a soft mix of maroon and yellow, matching the sandy soil of the earth. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice growling. Her smile turned wicked and sly and her ruby eyes looked sharper than ever. "They call me The Dimensional Witch. You may call me Ichihara Yuko." She said in reply. "How did you know my name? And where am I? How did I get here?" I spat out.

"Hush, Kain. You fret too much." She said and took out a long pipe…out of thin air. A witch. She puffed a glamorous purple smoke before setting it down on the table. "You were able to reach this realm because you had such a wish you wanted to happen, am I right?" she asked. "Y-Yeah." I answered. "Wait. Realm? What are you talking about? Where exactly am I? I have to go back to Cross already." I insisted.

"You cannot leave this place until I am able to grant your wish. Those are the rules."

A wish?

"Yes, Kain. A wish. I'm sure that…you cannot deny the fact that you were thinking so much of her that you didn't notice the hands that took you in this dimension?" she teased. So what I felt were true!

"T-Then…you will grant me my wish?" I asked lowly. She nodded casually and inspected her fingers.

"But of course with a price that will be of equal value to the wish itself." She added. I inspected my pockets for something to offer but failed. I remembered that I came out of the dorm in a whim, with no idea or regard of the world around. All my mind could think of was…her.

"I have nothing with me to offer." I sadly declared. Maybe…it just had to be this way. Me being the bystander, waiting for things to be okay, for things to happen, whatever the result may be.

"Let me hear your wish first, then we can settle things." She beckoned. I felt her gaze boring me through my soul, to my core, to my heart. "There's only one thing that I want to wish for, witch." I said.

"Hmm?"

"That is…for her to recover from the blow she received. To have the pain and suffering be taken away from her." I muttered and in my mind flashed the image of her, writhing in pain, her brows creased as she continues to struggle for her life. It was horrifying and mortifying.

"I accept abstract things in return." The witch said. "Abstract…things?" I repeated. "Yes. Things like…love, memories, feelings, luck. As long as it will be of equal value with the wish, then I accept it." She told me.

I don't have any other thing to offer her. Not a single coin. Not a single pebble to bargain with her.

But I have…

"Take my feelings for her, if you see it a proper enough price for my wish." I declared. She shot me a look and her back straightened. "You and I both know why I chose that of all things. Stop giving me that look and grant my wish." I demanded.

She still looked at me for a few breaths before closing her eyes and nodding softly. "Your wish…has been granted." She remarked and rose from her sitting position. "You will now be able to return to your world. Please be advised that you may not tell any soul about this bargain or else…the effects will be void and she will practically be back to her sickened state. As for you," she stopped.

"Yes?"

"The moment you step back to your own grounds, the conditions will automatically apply." She said before turning her back to retreat to where she came from. "A portal will appear behind you. It will take you back and be rest assured that it is a safe passage." She said and I heard the sound of something like a gathering of a breeze behind me. Soon, I felt an eerie chill on my back.

"Ichihara-san," I called just before she really disappears. She half turned to me, her red eyes gleaming. "If it is alright with you…may I add something?" I braved to ask. She stopped for a moment before fully turning to me. Her face held a marbled expression and her chin was held up. "You dared." Her voice was lowered. "I have more options to offer. And I am willing to lose them." I responded.

A smirk appeared on her face. It sent chills to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Mirror Images**

What felt like eternal suffering has finally ended. To as how it came to be, considering the attack that had caused this, I was lucky to be alive.

All those unbearable pain and difficulty were finally over, and now, I felt so renewed and strong. I felt like I was never sent to any battle. I feel so fresh and alive. I felt very powerful.

I felt more capable of protecting Kaname-sama.

The sea of darkness that had cradled me had finally set me to shore, to my stronghold, to my comfort zone.

Back to Kaname-sama.

"Ruka!" Hanabusa's voice echoed the very first in my ears but Kaname-sama's features were the first thing that my eyes had seen. I was so happy to see him that I felt tears were about to flow. It was then that I realized how cramped up they were when my vision was getting clearer. "Thank goodness you are alright!" Ichijou-sempai added. "We came here instantly, when Hanabusa said that the poison marks were disappearing." He added.

Everybody was here. Everybody…meaning…

Kaname-sama…

Ichijou-sempai…

Shiki and Rima…

Hanabusa…

Aka—

"Where's Akatsuki?" I asked as I was seated properly, thanks to Ichijou-sempai and Hanabusa's help. Their heads turned to each other, as if asking the same thing in silence.

"He went for a walk." Hanabusa filled us the needed information. "He looked so distraught earlier. Maybe he's in the gardens or in the forested areas." He added. "I thought he's not going to leave this room unless she wakes?" Ichijou-sempai inquired but Hanabusa just shrugged. "I don't know. He looked kind of…detached when I entered. I even doubt that he could remember what we were talking about when I came in." he said.

"Have him called for. I will have to ask him a few more questions. The attack last night has shaken all of us and I believe that he would be able to supply us with more information." Kaname-sama said. Hanabusa nodded and walked out. "As for you, Ruka," Kaname-sama directed his gaze at me. "I-If you want to interrogate me, then I am fine whenev-"

"Rest for now. Your…very immediate recovery is a good thing but is still an enigma. We have to observe you if this is only a side effect of the poison. Doctor Hinomura will be coming shortly to examine you and enlighten us with this puzzling event." He added and leaned back, a prelude to his exit.

"B-But Kaname-sama! I am feeling very fine now! I don't even feel like I've been using any strength at all. And I don't think that a poison would have such positive side effects. If that is the case then…it's not a poison after all. Just a numbing or restraining drug." I voiced out. I wanted to be of use to him. I wanted him to see me as a useful key to his endeavors.

I wanted him, my beloved Kaname-sama.

"You want it badly to be asked, I see?" he looked back, still with those alluring eyes. "Yes, Kaname-sama. Ask me anyth-"

"Why did you do it?" By it, he meant that my act of receiving the blow that was directed to Akatsuki?

I stopped. Why…?

"Kaname-sama…?" I couldn't fathom why he would inquire that. Maybe…he's finally accepting me and he was surprised that I did that?

"I am asking you, Ruka, why did you block the attack that was for Akatsuki?" he asked me again. Honestly, I didn't know why. When we reached them, Akatsuki was already bleeding. Ashes were all around them, in great piles and number. I wanted to think that they were what remained of the opponent's army. His proud shoulders were already hunched over and his breathing was ugly and raspy already. Akatsuki looked like he was going to lose.

_No, Hanabusa and I will come with you. We don't know what danger lurks in there._

_It's okay. I'll be fine. You just stay here and…help protect Kaname-sama. It's not like I could die there._

_Then, Hanabusa will go with-_

_He has other missions to fulfill. Let us not bother him. Besides, it's probably just a group of some low level vampires. And Ichijou-sempai is already on his way. He'll give me a good back up. _

If it's not Hanabusa, it was always me. We three were like partners. We never left each other in battle. We never paired up with anyone else. But what was that act for? He was the worrywart but he never went so far as this, keeping us back all together. It was as if he was trying to make sure no one would get their hands dirtied but him. He was trying to keep Hanabusa as far as possible. He was making sure that Ichijou-sempai wouldn't have to worry about anything when he arrives.

He was trying to fend me off from the attack.

He knew that…there was a possibility of somebody getting harmed. Seriously harmed.

He had volunteered to be that sacrifice.

_There he is!_

_Hanabusa, call the others!_

_Akatsuki!_

"He…he was too weak to fight him any longer." I answered. "He couldn't even move his feet forward. He was beat up." I forced out the bitter truth out of my mouth. It was a shocking news to us. Akatsuki? Seriously beaten up? By some vampire? Impossible!

_Impossible, you say?_

"You have the ability to manipulate. Instead of using your powers for the better, you lunged in and…" Kaname-sama stopped. Was he trying to say that what I did made the situation worse? I don't remember anything that happened after I was hit by the bloody arrow.

Was Akatsuki…hurt?

But Hanabusa said that he was walking by the school gardens! He must be fine!

Physically, yes. I suppose he has gotten well already. He is a vampire and he can heal his wounds fast enough.

"Kaname-sama, I did the right thing, didn't I?" I asked, wanting him to answer me a yes but instead, he looked further away and truly walked out of the room with Ichijou-sempai closely following and was exchanging low whispers to each other. "Kaname…sama…" I muttered before I felt that mix of pain and melancholy again. Just when I thought that it was over now…

"We'll just see you around, Ruka." Rima said and together with her perpetual Shiki, the two went out. And like any other occasions, after being humiliated and publicly denied of my heartfelt intensions, I was alone.

I felt my eyes get wet. The unbearable sadness of the fact that I was rendered unimportant by the person that I value and love the most had welled up on my chest and soon, I was finding it hard to breathe again. I was being consumed by the shadows of uncertainty.

I was alone.

Alone…

At times like these, however, there was only one person who could comfort and understand me the most. There was only one person in the world who never failed to stay by my side as I fell to pieces. That person would patiently wait for me to subside and when I have, he would put me back to pieces and help me stand again to face them. No favors asked in return.

That person, unfortunately, was not around.

"Akatsuki…" I whispered then fell back on the bed. I curled myself and clawed at the sheets as I fought the tears as they fell. Where is he when I need him the most?

Has he felt the same thing as Kaname-sama did? Is he mad at me? Is the _that_ mad at me?

Hanabusa was supposed to get him. Where is that annoying blonde now? He left a good few minutes ago. He's a vampire so he shouldn't be having a hard time with the order given to him. Where did he go now?

Where is Akatsuki?

Yes, Akatsuki. That one person who has been my confidant for almost about everything. Well, mainly about Kaname-sama, but still, practically everything. Looking back, I realized just how much help he had been to me, how _vital_ his role was in my life. He was _my_ stronghold, _my_ fortress…_my_ knight.

But now…I was alone. And that meant facing my horrors on my own.

If he wasn't here _now_ then…maybe it's time I take matters into my own hands. Maybe it's a sign that I should stop relying on others (especially Akatsuki) about this issue within me. After all, they were _within_ me. If there is one person in the world that I could rely for help, then that should be me.

Still, no matter how hard I try to overcome this on my own, I cant. I…have come to the point where I couldn't do anything unless someone was there. Unless he was there. Which was very annoying, by the way.

And so I did set out on my own to look for him. Hanabusa had mentioned something about a the garden. I looked out the window and saw the fading lights at the sky as the sun began its descent. Another day has ended for the humans and another night was to begin for us, vampires.

Sweet flowing wind welcomed me as I stepped out of the Dormitory. Good thing it was a Saturday so the gates aren't supposed to be opened like the way they usually did. Or else I'll be exposed in my nightgown for all the men and women to feast. But screw that, I don't care about my looks at the time being. I had set out here to look for him.

And for reasons unknown, a feeling of impending dread washed over me. I felt my pace begin to quicken, my strides longer.

I had to find him. I couldn't bear to break down all alone. I wanted him to be there when I do so that…he could help me pick up my broken pieces and start anew. Even if those pieces were the same broken ones he has been trying to patch up together since whoever knows when.

And like being focused on by the last, single powerful ray of the setting sun's light, he stood there looking up at the quickly changing color of the sky and the immediate appearance of the twinkling heralds of the night.

There stood Akatsuki.

But when he looked at me as he noted my presence, there came the feeling of dread once again. I stepped back as I tried to understand why and where was that feeling coming. His smile was the same, his gazes were the same, his look was the same…in fact, he was the same old Akatsuki that everybody knew.

But there as something different…I just couldn't put it into words.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" he asked then walked to me. Ah, Akatsuki and his subtle ways to start a delicate conversation. I took the offer and smiled. But this time, I decided to take the reign of the conversation."Yes, Akatsuki. Actually, I came here to-"

"Lovely night, isn't it?" he asked again and walked past against me, it was as if he was only muttering those words to himself.

There was something different with Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Detours**

He was silent when he walked in the room and almost instantly, all heads whipped to his direction. "Where's Hanabusa?" a dust-colored haired vampire asked when he passed by her. He smiled and shrugged in response. "He was right behind me when I left." He added and sat to his usual spot before opening his book.

Souen Ruka was very much convinced that there was something wrong with Akatsuki. But…what?

He greeted Shiki Senri and Touya Rima the same he has been greeting them. He chatted with them in the usual way. He laughed at Shiki's random comment and Rima's obvious annoyance that her sentence was cut off midway.

"Feeling better, Ruka?" Aidou Hanabusa popped out of nowhere in her vision, making an invisible vein pop from her forehead as well. But since this is a public place, she has to keep her calm. Kuran Kaname might suddenly enter and see her in such a tantrum attack. Flipping her hair back with a swift movement, she sat primly and began to open her book as well, even if it didn't really raised her interest bar. "Yes, cousin. I feel better now." She muttered in her usual cold manner.

"Anyway, have you talked to Akatsuki?" he asked the dreaded question. "Ye-No. Not yet." She lied. She flipped a page and her eyes ran all over the words, finding something to focus on. "That's odd. He hasn't talked to you yet?" he added and sat on the little space at the side of her desk. "Hanabusa, desks aren't made to be sat on." She reprimanded but the blonde Ice manipulator ignored her. "You know, we were really worried about you. We thought that we'd have to do some drastic measures. Not that sending Doctor Hinomoura was not a drastic measure already. Plus, you looked horrible. And when I say horrible, you really looked horrible like zombie horrible with vine like lines on your face and hands and it was just too creepy-"

"I looked _what_?" She couldn't help but raise her tone and self as well. The rest of the Night Class turned their attention to them.

"What?" Hanabusa asked back, too innocently in Ruka's mind. Which meant that he was up to something. "You said that I looked _horrible_. Don't tell me I misheard you since I'm a vampire, in case you forgot, _vampire _cousin." She hissed. Of all the things to tell the elegant and prim Souen Ruka, it was being called horrible, like beyond repair horrible, that was considered as a taboo. And to top that, in the presence of the love of her life and eternal heartache and joy, Kuran Kaname.

A smirk appeared on Hanabusa's face and he cocked his head to the right. "Finally, we're talking." He said and rose. "How are you doing, dear cousin Ruka?" he asked still with that smirk.

How was she, he asked? Ruka felt a snort come out of her in reply. "Are you really trying to end your life now, Hanabusa? I'm not in the mood to play with your stupid games." She hissed. Tension rose from all the corners of the room.

"Hanabusa," a deep voice echoed across the thick silence. "Stop it."

Ruka looked back and saw his stern amber eyes fixated…on Hanabusa. Just on him. "Why do I have to be the one who gets reprimanded? " He whined but obeyed the Fire-controlling vampire. "Because you're disturbing a lot of people." He reasoned out. "You're a meanie, Akatsuki." Hanabusa retorted and walked to his own desk, leaving Ruka behind.

"Ruka?" Rima's voice came softly beside her, softly making her jump from where she was standing. The younger vampire's eyes looked impassive but Ruka knew better that her roommate was trying to search inside her but failed. "Are you sure you can go to class? You could still rest for now. Everybody knows about what happened to you." Her soft chirp like voice danced around her ears. "I'm fine. Thank you." Ruka composedly replied and sat back. Rima joined her and the door opened, revealing Kaname and Ichijou. Ruka felt her breath got caught in her throat as Kaname immediately set his eyes on her. A soft smile crept on his face before proceeding to his own seat.

Ruka couldn't be happier after that. Because of the smiling incident, her head felt so light and fluffy that she actually couldn't concentrate on anything that their teacher was saying. She just kept on looking out the window, with a dreamy look on her face, even if the scenery outside was as boring as the topic they were discussing. She was focusing on a different topic this time.

When their break time came, Rima poked her roommate's cheek. "What?" Ruka tried to keep her cool. She was in the middle of a good vision of her and Kaname when that annoying pen distorted her wonderful imagery. "I'm sure you didn't hear that you were asked to do the report tomorrow." She said while a stick of pocky was on her hand. Shiki suddenly appeared behind her and bit the stick. "I did." I lied again. Wow, talk about missing such a great thing. Maybe that jerk was trying to get back at me for not listening on the lesson.

Hanabusa's laugh came shortly behind. Next to him stood the looming figure of Akatsuki who looked like he was so drained with the lesson. "Poor, poor Ruka! Getting assigned to do such a boring topic. If I had only known that your day was turning to worse, I should have spared you earlier." He said and did another round of crazy laughing. "If you wont shut up, Hanabusa, I'll seriously make this desk fit in that large mouth of yours. If you don't have anything good to say then just shut it." Ruka wasn't able to hold back her temper.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Hanabusa mocked and walked out. Akatsuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really getting confused as how he became blood related to me." He muttered then walked past to follow him. "See you around, Kain-sempai." Shiki and Rima said to which he greeted back with a wave of a hand. When he was out of earshot, Ruka quickly grabbed Rima's hand. "Can I ask you something?" she asked lowly. "You want pocky too?" Rima asked, offering the box. "No, not that. It's about…Akatsuki." She whispered and sat. The two younger vampires looked at each other first before looking at the recently afflicted vampire. "What do you want to talk about Kain-sempai?" Rima asked.

"Have you…noticed anything different or wrong about him?" Ruka's question was barely audible. The tug at her gut that there was something wrong with the guy kept on pulling harder onto her. "Nothing seems to be wrong about Kain-sempai." Rima said and then looked at Shiki for his response. "Nothing." He said and dug into the box for another stick. "I mean…not the physical. But…you know, like how he…interacts with you." Ruka said, her hands doing a lot of twirling.

Souen Ruka never twirled her hands even in desperate attempt to explain something unexplainable.

"He's normal in our view. Why, Ruka? Is he…maltreating you?" Shiki asked. "Maltreating is such a strong word, Shiki." Rima shot a look at the other model. Ruka shook her head. "He…hasn't done anything bad to me." She added.

He hasn't even doing anything to me, not even talking, unless I do the first move.

"Are you still worried about what happened last time?" Rima asked. "Eh?"

Yes, very much, Ruka wanted to tell her but…

"Ruka?" Kaname's voice came from behind. Her face flushed and she stood to give respect to her beloved. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" she asked. "May I invite you later after class to my study room? I have something to tell you." He said. Ruka's heartbeat raced like a thousand horses as she repeated the Pureblood's invitation in her head. Every word, every sound of it, she stored in her heart.

"O-Of course, Kaname-sama. I'll be there." She said softly, her face reddening quite fast. "Thank you. I will be expecting your presence." He said and walked off. Ruka followed to where his hair had flipped with the wind when he exited the room in a way only a deeply in love person would do. To her, this invitation was another reason to keep the flame of hope of being Kaname's lover alive. Finally, her days of waiting seemed to have its deadline approaching.

Kuran Kaname was finally seeing her.

"Ruka? You were saying?" Rima intervened again but this time, Ruka had a smile on her face. "Nothing, Rima. I'll be going to the library for a while." She said and took off. She was so happy that a hum escaped her lips as she skipped to the library.

And it was then that her happiness was replaced very immediately wither earlier feeling of dread.

Kain Akatsuki was sitting on the floor, his back against the shelf of books. He looked so absorbed in his readings that he wasn't even able to recognize her arrival. "Akatsuki," she gasped. He raised his eyes at her for a moment then resumed to reading.

That's it?

She neared him and cleared her throat but still, he didn't look up to her. "Akatsuki," she called in a tone like a master calling her servant. The reading vampire sighed and looked up to her with a glare. Ruka stepped back with the intensity of his stare. _Never_ had he done such thing to her.

"What now?" he asked in an irritated fashion. "I…" for the first time, Ruka felt afraid of him. There was the twinkle of danger lurking in his amber eyes. He was the tallest and physically strongest of them all so, she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

But he wont hurt her…would he?

"I just wanted to…talk to you." She felt her voice fell to a broken whisper at the end. He grunted a muffled apology before sighing. "If you want to get help with the report you're doing, I'm sorry I cant help you. I have something to attend to later." He said and stood. He placed the book back to its place in the shelf before walking out.

"Wait, Akatsuki." She gripped his hand. His warmth felt so ominous. "Why are you avoiding me?" she spat out the words like they were poison. He shifted so that he now faced her. "What are you talking about, Ruka?" he asked. The way he had mention her name…had a different ring to it. "Avoiding you?" he asked as if it was the stupidest question in the whole universe. She felt herself get embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Her grip tightened on his hand but she doubted it made her look dangerous.

"Classes are about to resume." He simply said and jerked his hand away in one fluid motion and walked out. "No." she said then barricaded the exit. Compared to his height she was nothing and getting past her wouldn't even break him a sweat. But her eyes demanded him to obey. A sigh escaped his lips and he crossed his arms. His glare from before tainted his eyes again. "I don't plan to skip classes this time. I dot have any time for this."

"Or maybe you don't have time for me?"

A sigh. A grunt. "Are you really that self centered now, Ruka? You just got hit by a poisoned arrow and now you're acting like the world _must_ revolve around you? What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked. "Self-centered?" Ruka's voice was several octaves higher. "What? Akatskui, you think of me as self-centered?" She could not believe what she was saying. The Fire Master's shoulders slouched and he felt a need to groan. "I don't know if you're still infected with whatever shit hit you or it's just a side effect that we must all live with or…you just got worse. Well they all sound the same so I guess you're getting more twisted already." He hissed. He could feel his muscles straining with the stress of talking to this girl.

And then the unthinkable happened. That single sharp sound rang endlessly across the room, across the hallway and across his memories. Souen Ruka had slapped Kain Akatsuki solid and hard. His right cheek felt hot and itchy at the same time. He whipped his head back at her, his eyes flashing lights of danger. But the girl seemed prepared for his response. "What have you done?" he growled lowly.

Seriously, what is wrong with this girl? Akatsuki thought. The look in her eyes was meant to be menacing and demanded him to obey her and agree with her and telling him to step into her favored field but, no.

That was before.

"You never talked to me like that before." She said with an edge. If words could hurt, he must have been stabbed right now. Too bad, her slightly shaking frame failed to escape his exceptional vision and had only made look her miserable. "So?" he raised a brow. "What are you trying to imply, then? I am bound to be obedient and lenient to you for eternity? Damn shit. I have a mind of my own, Ruka. I have my own views of what is right and wrong. I have my own choices." He said. This girl in front of her was really starting to get into his nerves. If she has a problem, why doesn't she just say it straight to the point? "If you would excuse me," He said and pushed her aside to exit. As he did so, he didn't see the shocked and terrified look on Ruka's eyes.

So much for happy moments, Ruka walked back to their classroom only to find out that none of her friends were around. "They were summoned by the Chairman. You need to follow them." One of the members of the class said. Without further thought, she obeyed and soon, she found herself in front of the Chairman's office. Before she could even knock, the door went open and Kiryuu Zero's cold eyes greeted her. "Come." He said and pulled the door open so that the space was only enough for her.

"Good thing you're here now, Ruka." Kaname said. He was seated on the chair in front of the Chairman's table. Zero Kiryuu walked back to the side where _Yuuki Cross_ also stood. She felt her blood boil at the mere sight of the human who kept on stealing _her _Kaname-sama. "Have a seat, Ruka." Ichijou Takuma offered the one beside him. "What is this meeting for?" she asked when she was comfortable enough. She just tried to focus on the surprise meeting. Right now, she wanted to be distracted of so much negative thoughts.

"It's about the attack we had from the other night." Kaname answered. "I was actually about to talk about this matter more privately and in specific people only but…the Chairman had insisted he help. True enough, he gave us information that we needed." He said and his eyes rested on the bespectacled man.

"As I was saying, the attack came rather surprising. We had our history of surprise attacks but never have we had something as grave as this." Cross Kaien said as he felt the stares of everyone on him. "At a first glance, it looked like the usual fits of the Level E vampires that we have been dealing with but upon further inspection, I found out that the past attacks, including the one we recently had, actually held a pattern." His voice grew softer.

"Patterned attacks?" Ruka repeated out of surprise. "Yes, Ruka. I made a run over of the identities of the attackers and how they were made to be vampires."

"Most specially, _who_ made them into vampires." Kaname interjected and Kaien Cross nodded. "Exactly. We found the name of the responsible vampire and right now, I've had some people to locate his current position as well as to record his activities." The Chairman resumed.

"And who is that vampire?" Ruka asked. The Chairman and Kaname looked at each other, as if trying to see who would break the news. The Pureblood won.

"Hinomura Reino, the nephew of Doctor Hinomura Tarou." Kaname said. A loud gasp escaped from everyone. Who would have thought that someone from such a respectable family would do such thing? "But that's impossible!" Hanabusa butted in. "We know, but it all led to him. All the means of my investigation truly pointed him as the suspect." Chairman Cross replied. "It's true. I was watching every move of the investigation." Kaname supported. "I can attest to the sincerity and accuracy of the reports." He added.

"Reino…what was his reason for doing that?" Akatsuki muttered. "Reino, as you may remember, has been the kid who had very liberal ideas. He was wise, yes, but together with that were also his somehow maddened ideas. Reino wanted to completely abolish the statuses of the vampires because he felt like their abilities were harnessed and thus they cannot fully develop." Chairman Cross said. A dark silence hung around them as they let information sink in.

"They wanted to attack _us_, the future heads of the current hierarchy." Ichijou voiced out the underlying agenda of the maddened vampire. "He was using those Level E vampires to collect data on how he may be able to defeat us. That's why…" Kaname's eyes rested on Akatsuki. "Akatsuki was beaten when we arrived." The Pureblood commented.

Kaien Cross strolled across the room and opened it. "Until we have the reports, please be careful. Try to be on groups. I'll have Yuuki and Zero patrol for a bit more." He advised. Kaname took lead of leaving the room, but not before smiling ever so gently to Yuuki's position. "I'll have you here as soon as the reports have been sent." The Chairman said and the vampires went out.

As they did, Ruka fell behind, unknown to them. She sadly stared at the back of the tallest guy who was chatting with Hanabusa and the two youngest vampires in their troupe. He looked so distant now.

Why had he treated her that way, when he was being the same with everybody else?


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: First Sign of Corruption**

"Dont get too sunburned, Hanabusa." Kain Akatsuki jeered before his cousin disappeared from the door. The night has ended and it was the time for the Night Class to return to their dorms. But for Hanabusa, being Hanabusa, the day had just started for the Day Class and it was this time to catch upon early birds. He really should follow him, he knew that very well, but he was feeling a little bit tired now.

He drew the curtains down, casting a gloomy shadow inside the room. He walked over to his dresser to get changed to his sleeping outfit. He washed his face and then brushed his teeth before crawling to his bed. Finally, no distraction. He was at peace, and so he closed his eyes…and settled himself on Dream's realm.

There was the feeling of damp wind all around him. Looking around, he saw that his environment was dark and shadowy. He wondered where he was, because he couldn't judge well the location. Was he in a place in the dorms? Or maybe in the Academy? But there were no buildings of pathways to illuminate his puzzled mind. It was just like standing on a murky pool, as if you would fall into oblivion with just one wrong step.

A rippling action came in front of him, distorting a glass-like barrier that stood inconspicuously for whoever knows. He reached out but when he had almost touched the ripple, it started to fade into darkness. He pulled back ever so slightly and the image appeared again, this time in a fading in motion. From the dark, out came a spark of bright light where the image came from.

It was indiscernible at first but as the light fixed the image, his eyes widened in disbelief.

What is this girl doing here?

"R-Ruka?" his voice came out in a coarse whisper. The girl before him smiled the slightest, igniting a faint light behind her. The immediate radius around her then glowed like heaven…or so Akatsuki thought was. "What are you doing here?" he asked, forcing a step towards the image that appeared. Her long tresses were flowing in some unknown wind and her body was draped in long and sensual clothing, resembling a mix between a fairy and a Greek goddess. Her chocolate eyes gleamed in warmth and her smile was divine.

The image held up a warning hand to him. "Don't." she said. Her voice rang loud and clear in his head but her mouth seemed to fall back a few seconds for her voice had ended already and yet her mouth was still moving. "I am not Ruka." Her sweet voice resurfaced. "I am merely…a reflection." She added and her floating form descended to touch the ground. How can she not be Ruka? Her form, her smile, her looks…everything was like her! "Reflection? If you are not Ruka, then, who are you?" he asked.

"I am your Memory, Akatsuki. I usually have no image for myself. I looked like this because I only took the image of greatest thing that greatly contributes to your memory." The woman explained. "Therefore, what you see in front of you somehow sums up what your memory is about." She said and a teasing smile appeared on her angelic face.

"I see." He muttered. He looked away and avoided any kind of gaze from…his memory. "What…what are you doing here? Why are you showing yourself to me?" he asked after a few rounds of silence.

His Memory's face began to accumulate some shadows. "I came here to report to you on how the holes are eating me up." She sadly said. He looked at her and was a bit confused. "Holes?" he asked again. The woman nodded and began to float away. "Akatsuki, soon, the holes are going to win. Why did you take him away?" She said and started to disappear.

"W-Wait! Memory!" he called and reached out to her but she didn't heed his call. He tried to run after her but it seems like the more he runs for her, the more she floats away. Nevertheless, he kept on running until he slipped and fell to some darker abyss. He tried to grasp the edge of where he fell but everything seemed to mix with each other that he didn't know where things ended and started. He looked behind him and saw that the blackness was still vast, and there was no hint of ground where he might fall. He closed his eyes and allowed the searing fear course through him…

With a gasp, Akatsuki sat up with a jolt from his bed. Outside, the sun was gloriously shining and some birds can be heard singing. He looked at the other bed and saw his cousin sleeping soundly on it. He tried to calm himself but the feeling of falling wouldn't get away from him. Deciding that he just needs a glass of water and a little splash on his face, he walked silently to their little fridge when a too familiar coldness swept behind him. He groaned mentally as he turned to his back.

Her eyes had never lost their wicked spark. "Witch," he muttered to the apparition. He was getting a little bit too tired of wondering how that happened so he didn't press on the idea. "First it was my Memory and then now it's you. Why am I being shown so many apparitions today?" he groaned as he leaned to the nearby wall. The Dimensional Witch chuckled lowly. "You really have to speak loud enough to wake your cousin? Why, how brave we have gotten, haven't we?" she mocked. Fighting the urge to return a jeer, he cocked his head to the hallways. He doubted that any vampire would be awake at this time.

"You said that your Memory…appeared to you?" Yuko broke in first. Amber eyes bore into her and answered her inquiry in silent acquiescence. "But only in my dream. Just tonight, though." He added and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "She was saying something about holes eating her and she asked me why did I take a certain 'he' away." He shrugged and waited for the witch to answer him.

"What else did your memory said?" she asked, her eyes getting a darker tone of their usual bright ruby hue. "N-Nothing more. She just…disappeared. I tried to follow her but I slipped and…fell." He retold the events that happened in the dream. "Why? Is there…something that I should know? A message that I didn't get?" he pressed. For a moment, Yuko's eyes gleamed sadness but then, it went back to the cold ones that had settled on him since he told her of the dream.

"Exactly the reason why I came to pay my little customer a visit." She said and a whiff of smoke surrounded him. "Jeez. Can you cut that smoking thing down? This is a dorm for _vampires_, if I may remind you." He said as he waved the lingering smoke. A dark chuckle emerged from the woman. "Oh, you worrywart. There's no one else here and don't worry. That smoke wont even smell." She said. "Now, on to business." Her voice commanded attention. "I came here to check on how you are doing. It's been…a few days since we had our contract." She said. A casual grunt came from Akatsuki. "Didn't know you were the kind merchant. Well, as you can see, I am fine. Now scratches, no bruise, no mental derangement. Tip top shape." He said.

"The Holes are starting to get bigger." She muttered while she looked blankly on him. Out of being conscious, he looked down on himself and looked for the so-called 'Holes'. A frown immediately took place on his face as he found nothing. "What holes are you talking about? Are they the same holes that my Memory had been telling me?" he asked. "Yes, although these holes are never seen by mere sight. Exceptional beings, such as me, are the only ones who can discern them." She told the vampire. "Then…should I be threatened? And why are there holes?" he asked more.

A soft sigh escaped Yuko's think lips. "Let me remind you of the contract we made, okay?" she asked and Akatsuki nodded. "As you wish," he said. "You came to me to ask for your dear friend's salvation from the poison that had coursed through her system, correct?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And on that account, I had agreed to make that wish come true in exchange of your feelings for her. And by feelings, you meant in general, correct?"

"Precisely."

"And because of that, you now hold nothing against or for that girl."

"Obviously."

"But you still have your Memories? Of everything that had transpired? No part of your Memories has been tampered?"

"Y-Yeah. Crystal clear."

"Very good. Now, we talk about the underlying complexities of the bargain." She said and another whiff of cold air breezed in. The small opening in the air that held the image of Yuko grew bigger so he could now see the upper half of her body. As usual, she was on her flamboyant kimono. "Fine. And make it quick." Akatsuki barked.

"You see," Yuko started. "The world of Memories, Dreams, Reason, and Wishes are very complicated yet simple, if you will only understand. But, again, only beings such as me can obtain full understanding of how they work altogether."

"Alright. I get that you are one of the almighty beings present in…this world." Akatsuki groaned. She doesn't have to elaborate the fact that she's so powerful and magical, right? He knows that already. "Not only in this world, Akatsuki. In many parallel and distant worlds too. But let's not get there." She waved her hand. "As I was saying, your wish had stepped into those worlds. You made a bargain that drastically changed the relations of those worlds…inside you." She eyed him. "How surprising," she whispered as her eyes narrowed. "The holes are getting quite active, aren't they?" she added under her breath. This is not good, Yuko thought. "Oi, Witch. Are you still here?" Akatsuki waved a hand in front of her and she blinked. "Right. To make matters simple and clear, you destroyed the equilibrium in your own system of Worlds. You took away Memory's soul mate." She snapped.

"My what?"

"Your Memory's Reason. Why your Memory exists. Surely, you wouldn't keep something for no apparent reason, however small or insignificant it may be." She said.

"But what I gave away was not Reason. It was my Feelings."

"Then tell me, according to your Memories," she barked. "Why are you here? Why are you serving Kuran Kaname? Why did you make that deal with me?" she rattled into him. Akatsuki was baffled and was held back a moment before he could answer.

"Because…of Ruka and my feelings for her. I…wanted to save her." He whispered. "Exactly. Your feelings and reason has merged together, making your life's greatest driving force. Why do you struggle to figh? To live? Yes, but only for a greater purpose: to protect her. Why are you here? Because you chose to follow Kuran Kaname. Why? Because of her again. Why did you offer your Memories to me? Simply because of her, again." Her voice sounded harshly on his ears. Every bit of word she said speared through him in antagonizing pain and shame as he realized how true her words were.

He had decided to do this to himself, in account of saving her. Almost all of the decisions that he had made in his life has been all because and for her. How could he not remember that?

"As for the Holes," Yuko interrupted him. "Since your Reason has been taken away, your Memory is now finding its own reason for its existence. Because of that continuous longing, holes had started to appear and distort it, question itself and…eventually cease to exist." Her voice sounded so droning.

_Why did you take him away?_

"W-What do I do, then?" he felt himself fall to his knees. The reason why he chose his Feelings, which was his Reason in disguise, of all things to give up was…because he thought that he could do away with continuing to protect and follow Kuran Kaname to still live up to his promise to Ruka. He had never thought that his bargain would cause too much.

"I…can fall in love with her again, right? I mean…if I get to love her again, then the holes would stop from appearing, right?" his voice was laced with desperation.

"I do not wish to depress you more but that wont happen. When I took your feelings, the ability to feel anything for her has also been taken away." She said lowly. A curse escaped his mouth and he punched his own head. "That hurts but it wont change anything." She nonchalantly said.

"Then tell me what to do!" he hissed and glared at the woman before her. Fiery amber eyes met cold ruby ones. "Nothing. You can do nothing about it." She said to his utter shock. "Only," she held up a finger to him. "Make sure your Maddened Memory will not take over your Sanity. Once your Sanity has been affected as well, then…you are gone." She said and disappeared. He was too overwhelmed with what has been happening that he didn't bother calling her back.

After a few moments, he stood and went back to his bed. Hanabusa was still asleep, which he was thankful for. He wasn't really sure how loud his conversation with the Witch sounded. As he closed his eyes, images of his Memory started to appear. Sometimes, she was a full image. Then she would disappear and reappear with some bits of her gone. He tried to think of something else but his Memory and her voice kept on appearing and ringing. His constant turning did not help in his ordeal so in the end, he was sleepless.

Up until his class, he couldn't concentrate. He kept on seeing his Memory, her face in deep agony, in various places. He tried to close his eyes but her voice kept on ringing. He though he was going insane until he remembered Yuko's last words.

"Dammit. How do I keep myself from being crazy?" he hissed and broke his pen into two. "Akatsuki…" Hanabusa called. He looked back at him and saw pure concern in his eyes. He has been mentioned for five times by their teacher for his lack of attention. A small yet tired smile appeared on his face. "Just didn't get a good sleep." He told his blonde cousin. "If…if there's something bothering you, you can always come to me and talk about it." He said and patted his broad shoulders. "Thanks, Hanabu—"

_BRING HIM BACK TO ME! BRING HIM BACK! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!_

His Memory's screeching voice and hysterical face appeared from where Hanabusa's was. It made Akatsuki jump back and cause the class to silence. "Akatsuki?" Hanabusa tried to reach for him but all Akatsuki saw was a hand, with patches of Holes, trying to grab him. "S-Stop! Don't touch me!" he growled and his fangs showed.

"Kain!" Ichijou's cool voice came and he got in between them. "What is happening to you, Kain?" he said to the dazed vampire. Akatsuki's vision cleared and now he could see the Vice Dorm Leader. "I-Ichijou-sempai…" he said and looked around him. Memory was not there anymore. He couldn't hear her voice anymore.

He felt himself fall to sit again. "Are you alright?" Ichijou asked. Akatsuki nodded and breathed slowly. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He murmured.

"Take the rest of the day off, Akatsuki." Kaname's voice rang. "For the safety of everyone." He added and the Fire vampire only agreed to obey. With a heavy heart, he took his things and headed to the door.

_Why did you obey him?_ A voice faintly echoed inside his mind as he exited. Unknown to him, clear blue eyes trailed on to him, with a spark of understanding teasing their usual gleam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Solstice**

_**Friday, 6 AM, Moon Dormitory**_

_Class was boring as usual. Thanks a lot to Hanabusa for making a little bit of an entertainment. At least, there was some good use to his big mouth. _

_Rima and Shiki were asked to do the next round of reporting for the project that was assigned a few weeks ago. They really pulled it off great. But I'm sure Kaname-sama's would be much, much better. Takuma-sama is there to help him. _

_Akatsuki…he has been acting rather obviously strangely now. He skipped one subject this day, saying that he overslept but the shadows under his eyes were no easy monsters to beat. He looked so drained. He was isolated the whole time and he kept on avoiding any contact. I thought he was just sick and was scared to infect any other but…we're vampires and we don't get sick._

_One time, we caught him muttering to himself. We couldn't understand him since he sounded like he was eating his words. His eyes would suddenly widen as if seeing something horrible. The scene he caused a few nights ago was still fresh in everybody's memories. After that, less and less people actually tried to interact with him. As for the humans, he was giving a good façade that he was fine. Nobody seemed to note the inner turmoil that was going on with him._

_There was another scene that had really set him into a different light. He actually attacked Hanabusa! He gripped on to his cousin's neck and he looked like he was going to rip him into pieces. His pupils were tiny and he looked very dangerous. His fangs were already exposed and his snarl intensified the tension. Hanabusa, though he was a powerful vampire, was no match to his cousin's immense grip. He then began shouting something like 'Go away' and 'Stop it' like a crazy man. Shiki tried to tie him up with his blood whip but Akatsuki was able to percept his move so he dodged. His wild eyes darted to everyone and the look of horror on his face broke my heart into pieces. If it wasn't for Kaname-sama's words, he wouldn't come to himself. He was suspended from class for three nights. After that, nobody wanted to talk to him._

_He seemed fine with it. Hanabusa even sat away from him. _

_I asked Hanabusa about his cousin's weird actions but he says he doesn't know anything. I've heard about Hanabusa keeping secrets from Akatsuki but not the other way around. I'm sure that there is something bothering him. And I'm much more sure that Hanabusa has an _idea_…he just doesn't want to spill it. I wonder why…_

_**1:15 PM, Library**_

_I couldn't get much sleep since I was still worried about Akatsuki. I went over to their room but I saw them soundly sleeping. With my stupor gone, I decided to go to the library and grab a good read. I remember about the assignment given to us so I looked for reference materials. Suddenly, the door opened and a shadow intercepted my vision. I looked at its source and saw Takuma-sama. We greeted each other and I found out that he was also there for the assignment. He asked me about Akatsuki. Lately, his strange behavior is the hottest topic in the Night Class. It was like gossiping about him and it really pisses me off hearing their stupid theories. I told Takuma-sama that I have no idea and related to him about my hint that Hanabusa knows something. He took it greatly and went off after he got his preferred books._

_**4:45 PM, Moon Dormitory**_

_Hanabusa appeared at my door. He looked so disturbed. I sensed that something had happened again. He told me that it was about his cousin. But still, being the stubborn Hanabusa that he is, he refrained from giving me further information aside from Akatsuki attacking him again. I think he already knows that I know he is hiding something. I tried to force it out of him, claiming that it is for the good of all, especially for Akatsuki, but he still held back. As we were talking, I caught a glimpse of Akatsuki's flaming hair and I saw that he was talking with Kaname-sama. It looks like he was being counseled by our Dorm Leader. Despite my heightened hearing, I wasn't able to understand their low murmurs. Hanabusa said that even Kaname-sama was trying to help him but Akatsuki just wouldn't speak. _

_**Saturday, 7:30 AM, Chairman's Office**_

_We were called by the Chairman. The reports about Reino's whereabouts has been found and as of the moment we were speaking, he is being held up in his own lockers. Of course that announcement only meant one thing: we're going to be deployed as well. This time, Kaname-sama and the Chairman agreed to send us in groups and in varying moments. It would be like the first ones to go before you would supply information in case the battle would have to last longer than expected. This time, we were paired with twos and threes. Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama would go last; Rima and I as the second troupe and Hanabusa, Shiki and Akatsuki would go first. Kaname-sama had initially suspended Akatsuki's involvement in this but since we need the most manpower we could get, we have no choice. Prefects Kiryuu and Yuuki would patrol along the Moon Dormitory as usual but when the situation calls for it, they too, would go along with Kaname-sama. We are going to be escorted by some of the Chairman's friends, as he would say it, until we head back. _

_**9:20 AM, Moon Dormitory**_

_Takuma-sama summoned us to the lobby to talk about the mission. I noted that Kaname-sama was not there and felt slightly down. His presence in meetings such as these uplifted our egos and pride so we feel less strained or stressed about it. Nevertheless, Takuma-sama's easy going manners had eased some of it. I learned that Shiki was posted with Hanabusa and Akatsuki so that if Akatsuki wouldn't be that much of a help, he would be there to supply his position. Rima kept on insisting that Shiki bring on at least three boxes of their favorite stick snacks, which looked cute._

_Akatsuki was standing far behind, leaning against the shadow and his amber eyes trailing into something far away. Occasionally, I would sneak glances of him and I would note the quick darting of his eyes across the room, as if seeing or trying to catch something. I looked at the direction he was staring but saw nothing. Was he seeing a ghost?_

_I walked to him and he jumped slightly. He backed a few paces instantly and his eyes danced with wildness. He got himself back and mumbled an apology. I tried to start a conversation with him like giving him some words of encouragement or well wishes for their mission. He grunted a few along the lines but he never lifted his gaze from the floor. I wanted to ask him what was happening to him but the pain and confusion that I have always seen hidden beneath his coldness held me back. Could it be that…he, too, has no idea of what is happening to him?_

I patted his broad shoulders lightly and the trembling in his figure didn't escape me. I told him that he would do great and he promised that he would not be a load for the others to worry. A small smile appeared on his tired face and I had the urge to hug him but he slipped away ever so smoothly and walked out the room.

_Hanabusa was suddenly behind me, his eyes wavering. We stared at each other for a few moments before a single statement almost turned the scales._

"_The holes are eating him up already." He whispered. I peered closer to him and that was when he realized that he had said _something_. He quickly looked away and walked out, following his cousin. I was much more convinced that Hanabusa knows something._

_And I will get him to reveal it to me. No. Matter. What._


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Second Sign of Corruption**

**A/N: **_I deeply apologize for the insulting involved. Please, dont flame. Thank you._

My head spun with an intensity that no mere human could ever bear. Images were rippling and contorting like a myriad of wildness sprouting from the blackness that emerged deep within me. It felt like the end of my days.

"Akatsuki," Hanabusa's words slurred inside my head and his voice barely broke through the wall of ripples. I felt very nauseated that I didn't want to move, speak or even breathe. I fought hard to contain all the uneasiness at bay but from the looks of it, I was starting to fail already. I told myself that I could still hold it and that we were almost there. We were almost back to Cross Academy. We were almost back at the Moon Dormitory. We were almost back home. I had endured it all from the moment we left, up to the travel and the battle itself. It was a feat for me to have been sane in that long span of time. Even my Memory had decided not to bother with the mission, of which I would be grateful over.

True, just as what the Chairman had said, Reino has created for himself a huge army of Level E vampires who stood by him. How he was able to control such number was simply incredible but we learned that he was using his family's medical knowledge to create a hypnotic drug that would make the vampires obey his every word without thought. It was a sickening and pitiful idea, to be controlled and have every move of your life dictated.. Even if they were just Level E vampires, still…

Some of them had great potential if only they were reared up well and properly. The fight with them was almost the same as committing suicide. If we hadn't had the friends of the Chairman with us, then it would only be through Divine Intervention that we would survive. The enemy knew who he was dealing with so he was prepared. As for us, we only knew that it was Reino who had been the mastermind of the Level E vampires. We didn't know that they were trained enough to fight against fire, ice, blood whip, electricity and much more. Add to that their swift combat moves that served as our companions' frustration. Well, we knew that they were collecting data about us but not this much information that we were like practically fighting with our own selves.

When we saw the mansion, they gates were already barricaded with the army. When we appeared in their view, one fourth of the army backed in and two thirds of the remaining replaced them. We thought that we couldn't end this on our own. It has been a silent agreement between Shiki, Hanabusa and me that we would end this in our moment. The others wont have to risk their lives for this.

Hanabusa fought for Ruka, and of course, Kaname-sempai. Shiki fought for Rima. As for me…

I fought for myself. I fought to live. I fought to prove to myself that I am still superior over my maddened thoughts and that I was still sane.

Obliterating the enemy that knew how you moved was a frustrating thing. When one vamp was burned to ashes or stabbed with ice or whipped to death, two or three would replace that and with more knowledge as to how to beat us. We fought relentlessly until the only thing that moved us was Pride. But eventually, we were able to diminish their number to let a small group from our side to advance where Reino was hiding. Hanabusa and I decided to play decoy while all five of the Chairman's friends agreed to take on the mastermind. Shiki also followed when an opportunity showed. Soon, we were hearing roars and cries of death and anguish. Glasses and floors creaked inside the old mansion. As far as numbers were concerned, we assumed that if the outside held this much already, then the inside must have at least double the size, considering that the mansion was _stately and huge_. Minutes seemed like hours as we kept on fighting the outside. Soon, the fight inside the house seemed to stop. A single cry of rage came then silence hung. It was the silence that would define the situation…

It was our silence of victory. Reino had been captured.

The lot was then secured with the Level E army locked inside. It was time for the Hunters Association to do their part on this mission. A few moments later, a back up from our companion's end came to guard the house and help in escorting Reino to the proper authorities. In the end, three came with us on our way back to Cross Academy.

"Akatsuki, what is wrong?" Hanabusa's hand gripped tighter on my shoulder when I didn't respond from him. I gave out a grunt, hoping that it sounded as an assent rather than the opposite. My head was leaning at the headrest of the chair and my hands gripped the edge. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw his ice blue eyes were painted with worry and fear.

"Shall we stop?" Shiki from the front seat asked and I felt the car halted. "Open the windows." Hanabusa said and the man beside me obeyed. The cool and crisp wind from outside almost felt like hot fire burning my face away. I screamed out and shielded my face. "C-Close the window! Close it!" Hanabusa's voice was frantic. "Please, let's just go home." I managed to say without passing out. The intense feeling of the black hole eating me became much too powerful. I was lulled to sleep by the slight rocking of the car as it sped to Cross Academy.

I had no recollection of what happened after that.

The only thing I knew was that I was back to that dark and murky realm where I first confronted Memory. It was the same place but this time, the wind seemed a lot colder and harsher. The darkness of the vast expanse that held me seemed like in constant rippling action, as if morphing into something. The coldness of the air made it feel difficult to breathe. Although I looked like I was suspended in the air, I felt something like chains were attached to my ankles that it pulled me downwards through a muddy pool.

I was not sure how long I had been standing there but in the middle of all the rippling around, she finally emerged. Only this time, I had a bit of a hard time convincing myself that it was Memory. She had looked the same, bearing Ruka's form, but there were parts of her that were missing. Her hair, that used to float in gentleness, resembled Medusa's snakes. Her arms and hands hand thinned until not much of the flesh gave more suppleness. Her complexion had also turned ghastly pale. Her dress had lost their grandeur and now had its ends tattered.

Her face, much the same as her limbs, had thinned significantly and dark circles had emerged beneath her eyes. Her lips were parched already. The white of her eyes had turned red and her pupils had gone completely black. The whole of her face's left side…was missing.

"He's gone. I cant find him anymore. He's not where I had last seen him. He's not here!" She shrieked and tears fell from her eyes. The tears that fell were like acid. It dissolved anything that came its way. Skin, muscles, and even bones disintegrated mercilessly as she cried more until I can see the black void behind her through the carving on her face. Blood fell from the sides of the etched trails and fell with the tears. Even if she was only an image, a representation of my Memory, it had already given me an idea of how bad things were going inside of me.

"But look!" She suddenly cried in glee. "I don't have to rely on him anymore! I can move freely! I can do anything I want!" she danced around in complicated circles and patterns. Her laugh sounded much like a screeching brake of a speeding train. "I can exist on my own! I can define myself for what I want to be!" she said and flew around, as more parts of her limbs were disappearing.

No, I told myself. I will not lose my Memory _and_ Sanity. I dictate what stays and not. I hold the power over her and and…anywho inside of me. I rule. I will prove to her and the Witch that I can overcome this obstacle. I'll show them that I-

Hanabusa?

Shiki?

Yuuki Cross?

Moon Dormi-

_Ruka?_

Her face was suddenly contorted to a mix of horror and doom. I looked behind me and saw an enormous mass of black cloud approaching. I tried to move my feet but it seemed like it has been stuck there.

"It's here! It's coming! It's going to atta-Aaaaah!" Her voice echoed into what felt like forever before I managed to be back to reality. The silence and stillness around me felt very alien after being in that maddening realm. I noted that it was already dark inside but I still had no idea how long had passed since I had been asleep. After fixing myself, I decided to take a stroll outside. I wasn't the type who just wanted to rest and wait in bed as I get better.

_Who said so?_

The night sky was _shining_. There were so many stars that night that it was hard to keep your eyes away from it. The peacefulness of the environment had taken effect on me for I had felt less stressed and worn out. The sound of the water from the fountain entranced me and soon, I found myself back to the front of the Moon Dormitory.

But as I approached, I saw another figure.

Yuuki Cross stood there in her alluring vulnerability as she stared at the same stars that sung, like Sirens, to the ones below them. Her wide eyes reflected their shimmer and her softly parted lips made a perfect image of…_desire_.

"Looks like someone's stargazing unexpectedly." I announced my presence. She jumped back slightly and had her guard up but she loosened when she saw it was _only_ me. "Ah, Kain-sempai." She said. I chuckled and offered a space by the rim of the fountain, to which she accepted. "It's such a wondrous night, isn't it?" I asked as I sat beside her. "I heard about…you. H-How are you doing now, Kain-sempai?" she softly asked, her head slightly bowed. She was one of those selected few that had knowledge of what had happened. "So you were worried about me, huh?" I teased the human. Her head shot up and her eyes got wider, if possible, and blood colored her cheeks. "O-Of course! I mean, you're one of Kaname-sempai's friends and…you've been a well-behaved vampire so…" she trailed off and looked away.

My eyes zeroed in on the one thing that had been prevalent on her since she had replied. It was the blush on her face. It was…blood.

Logic and Self-Control had slipped away as my body took over. It happened in a blur and I had no moment to stop it.

"S-Sempai!" she gasped as I trailed my tongue on her neck, where her blood-carrying vein pulsed wildly, as if teasing me further. "S-Stop it, sempai!" she tried to push me away but she was so small and I was big. I had pinned her down on the thin rim as I held her hands up her head. I gently pricked her neck with the tips of my fangs, causing her to squirm more. It was a despicable act but…I'm a _vampire_. I need blood. And her scent was something hard to resist. It was like alcohol for the alcoholic and drugs for the addict. _ I rule._

As I was about to thrust my fangs on her skin, a pain so intense had hit me and I was instantly sent flying away, only to hit a tree. I groaned in pain as I clutched to my side and sit up. I need no clear vision to know who had done that.

She was a human. I was a vampire. I was attracted to the scent of her blood, so, naturally, I had pinned her. Her knight in shining armor came to save her.

Or, her _vampire_ knight in shining armor came to save her. How romantic.

His eyes alone were enough to remind me that I was stepping the line. Yuuki Cross _cannot _be bitten by any other. She was _his_. I wiped the trickle of blood at the side of my mouth. "What did you think you were doing?" his cool voice was like a sharpened blade. Ah, the perks of being the higher one in the hierarchy. Words alone could define almost anything.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking anymore, back then. I was hungry and there was a meal in front of me so I did what I needed to do." I answered as I gripped at the trunk behind me for support. Footsteps on the grass had emerged in various directions. Soon, Kaname-bastard's minions had appeared. "And I thought that you had understood well the terms and conditions that I had specifically implied." He added. "You and your possessiveness, Kaname-bastard and that's just because you're a Pureblood shit. I acknowledge your status as a Pureblood but that doesn't necessarily mean that you just take what you want for your _own good_. What, are you that greedy to _share_? I wouldn't mind." I grinned at him and his face was overwhelmed with a shadow of a monster for moment until a silver gun was suddenly poised inches before my face.

"Unforgivable," Kiryuu the Woe-is-Me Vampire Hunter hissed. "Z-Zero!" Yuuki Cross shouted at him to withdraw. "Akatsuki, you have forced me to do this." Kaname said and suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain echo in my head and I doubled over and fell on the floor. I grunted and screamed in pain as I gripped my head. It felt like it was going to rip itself apart. "Kaname-sama! P-Please stop it now! He gets the message already!" Hanabusa said and he was crouching beside me. A few more moments, the feeling of intense and impossible pain was removed. I began to breathe more evenly and properly. My vision that had clouded from the experience began to become clear again.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki!" Hanabusa called to me and assisted me in sitting more properly. Hate to admit it but this spoiled brat had actually saved me.

"Hanabusa, deliver him to me when he is sane enough." He said and led the way back to the dormitory doors. The blonde haired guy…he looked familiar…

He assisted me in standing up and in going inside the dormitory, which looked a bit funny since I was very tall and huge for him.

Just when I thought that everybody else had left, there was a woman who stood before us, with her head bowed and her chocolate wavy hair covering her face. Her hands were clasped firmly before her. Her lips were set in a thin line.

She must have been a bystander.


End file.
